Mute
by sarahsmrose1994
Summary: Alyssa is the sister to Jimmy and the quiet best friend to Beth. Once Shawn her one true love dies from the out break and she meets this new man will her world be turned upside down? Will this mute little girl become the smiley loud girl she used to be before this world went to hell?


Have you ever felt as if you were never good enough? That others were better than you, and those in your life deserved them instead of yourself? This isn't a story about a lucky go happy girl that falls heads over heels for a prince in shinning armor. This is about a girl who never speaks that falls for a red neck in the worst time ever during the end of the world. While everyone is becoming walkers and eat each other I was falling for the blue eyed redneck Dixon boy I never knew I could possibly love someone again not after Shawn Greene I was always the annoying neighbor who was the little sister to his little sister best friend and my brother was her boyfriend growing up I loved Shawn I had one of those school girl crushes on him he was everything to me but everything changed. Jimmy was my older brother over protective country annoying at times but I would kill someone over him so when the out break broke out and our parents were killed we were left abadoned we were orphans. Everything we had was just gone within seconds we lost our parents our home everything was took from us. You wanna know where we were when the outbreak started? We were home well I was, it was night Jimmy snuck out to see Beth while I covered for him while our parents watched the news. I was in the room we shared, yes our parents are strange but we only had two bedrooms and well it was a room with my brother or the cold barn. I picked sharing a room with him, it was much eaiser for the both of us he was a year older than me so we got along.

I had no idea our parents were infected so when I heard strange noises I ran downstairs maybe there was a robber but I wish that it was a stupid robber, my parents tried to kill me. My brown hair was wrapped in the hand of my mother who was now a walker while my father tried to kill me tears fell from my light eyes they changed all the time I never really had one eye color that stayed the same. I screamed for my brother I needed him but he wasn't here I was sobbing hard more hard than anyone shoulder I heard someone kick the door in. I jumped as the person shot my father and mother killing them, I was terrified I crawled away between sobbing and taking breathes in my parents just tried to make me their lunch. I felt arms around me I was crying so hard that my vision was so blurry it was hard to see between me taking deep breaths in I fell asleep I was sad and confused I didn't want to stay awake I wanted to go to sleep a place where I was safe from this new world it was horrible I hated this new world it had showned me that the world is cruel but now it was even worse. My dreams didn't help me at all they were no worse than the world was today they were nightmares but in my dreams I never had to see my parents be this way towards me but I wanted to wake up. I had to, I had to be there for my brother he needed me. I opened my eyes the sunlight was beaming on the white ceiling of Beth's room. I was at the Greene's residence. I looked over to see Shawn sitting by the seat he looked beyond perfect to me.

His face turned from a frown to a smile he looked happy when he saw her awake, "Hey Princess. You okay?" he asked her she nodded and looked at him he looked sick this scared her. "Wh-Wh-Whats wrong?" she asked him looking at the blood soaked bandage. "I'm dying. I am turning. I wanted to say goodbye before it happened. You know growing up around you I knew you liked me I like you. But it's too late for that really. I have to go before I die and hurt you." he said getting up kissing her forehead and leaving. That was the last time i saw him as a human, Shawn was the guy I loved he was the guy I wanted to spend the rest of my life with but that was over now. So when I found out we were keeping those turned in the barn to get cured my hope grew back and I was happy. I sat on the porch of the Greene's home with Beth swining on the seat that her father had put up when her mother was still alive before all of this happened. After seeing the two men bring in a child that Otis being stupid shot she felt sadness. But she never really showed it and she never really spoke much after Shawn died she was in a deep depression and felt it would get better if she never talked. She became mute which scared the others but they knew she was fine. She spotted Maggie bringing the others of the men group in as they all came to the porch a man stood out to her. He was perfect tan and blue eyes looked like he had spent his days killing these monsters. Her eyes then met his realizing this was weird as her face became red she darting her eyes back to Beth as she saw out of the conror of her eyes he was smiling.


End file.
